


Thunder Thighs

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Stuffing, and so does Yoko, kamina has a boob thing and you can’t convince me otherwise, kamina is a piece of shit but we all love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: At the hot springs, Kamina and Yoko  get on each other’s nerves, both eat too much, and then the sexual tension gets too much to bear.





	Thunder Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: read the tags! This is kink smut so please be aware if you are uncomfortable with stuffing type content!

It was a welcome break in their journey to discover the hot springs in the middle of the desert, and everyone was relieved to be allowed to stay the night, and to top it all off- there was free food!

At dinner, Kamina was the centre of attention like always, talking and laughing with the spa attendants and still somehow making an enormous amount of food vanish at the same time. Honestly- both he and Simon ate like they’d never eaten a proper meal in their lives. 

Yoko herself was trying to be a bit more restrained- but then maybe that had more to do with the onsen attendants- dozens of gorgeous young girls who all were- understandably- very taken with Kamina, and she didn’t want to eat like a pig in front of them. 

Not that she was jealous, or anything. 

Finally, Kamina leant back with a sigh. “Aaah, eating like this makes me feel more like a man, eh simon?”

“Mm.” The younger replied, still shovelling chicken into his mouth. 

Yoko huffed. “Being a man has nothing to do with it. Didn’t they teach you any manners in the hole you grew up in?” 

“Nope.” Kamina just stretched, making his back click, - yoko tried not to look at his arms and pecs flexing and failed- and then he slumped back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. “Just that food like this doesn’t come often, so you gotta make the most of it when it does- I’m not done.” He said, grabbing his plate back from a serving girl as she tried to clear it away, and then loading it up with yet more food and diving back in. 

Yoko cleared her plate, and decided to take a little more- it was true that they didn’t really know where their next meal was coming from, and it would be a shame not to take advantage of such lovely food, after all. She settled on a plate of bacon- wrapped sausages and leant in to grab some- but then Kamina leant across the table and swiped the whole plate before she got the chance! 

“You- I was going to eat some of that!”

“Ya snooze, ya lose!” He scraped all of the sausages onto his plate, pausing at the last one. “You want some of this, lil bro? Looks pretty good.” 

Simon shook his head and made a no thank you noise around his mouthful of food, and Kamina just grinned at Yoko and scraped the last one onto his plate. 

“You’re such a jerk!”

“What? It’ll all go to your thighs, anyway.” 

She fumed. “There’s nothing wrong with my thighs!” And she leapt up and snatched his plate from him, shovelling the sausages into her mouth before he could grab it back.”

“Oh yeah, look at her go!” Kamina laughed, switching his attention to some mashed potatoes and loading up his plate again. “Don’t try to outdo me though- it just isn’t worth it.”

“You saying that makes me want to do it just to piss you off.” 

“Oh, I’d love to see you try.” He was winding her up, as always- she could see the glint in his eyes as he grinned lazily at her- but damn was it working- she grabbed for more food and began shovelling it down even as her stomach protested, popping the button on her shorts to give herself more room as she ate. It didn’t feel so bad, really- it was hurting, but also the warm full feeling was just getting more intense as she packed more inside herself, and it was kind of a turn on, if she was being completely honest. 

That was, until she drank down a massive bowl of soup and something seemed to give, and she had to curl up around her belly with a whine and admit defeat. 

“Are you alright, Yoko?” Simon asked her a little timidly.

“I’m fine, Simon. Just overdid it.”

“Aww, Yoko- you don’t know when to quit? Maybe you should go lie down~ “ Kamina taunted.

“Ugh- I don’t wanna move- I’m just gonna- sit here a while... “

He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face even as the conversation turned away from her ‘defeat’- and damnit, he was so infuriating. Or maybe he was just enjoying the food that much- he kept making soft noises of enjoyment that were almost moans and damnit, it was making the ache in her stomach start to feel almost good, the things those noises were doing to her. 

He looked so lazy and proud of himself- his movements were slow, almost sensual- one hand rubbing gently at his swollen belly even as he carried on eating- and then when he finally finished, it was worse- then he just leaned back and both hands were on his gut now. He shut his eyes with a blissed-out expression and sank down in his chair. 

Pretty much everyone else had left the table by now- they’d drifted on to the hot springs or their own beds and only Simon was left apart from Kamina and Yoko herself- the poor kid was slumped at the table with his head on his arms, whining at the pain in his stomach.

“You doing okay there, lil bro?” 

“Noooo... I tried to follow your advice and eat like a man, Ainiki, but- ughhh.” 

Kamina shook his head and pulled the boy to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ll feel better after a lie-down.”

——

“Oy.” 

Yoko opened her eyes to realise that she’d dozed off right there at the table, and that Kamina was grinning down at her, looking even more smug, if that was possible.

“Do you always snore?”

“-“ Yoko was about to try to make a comeback, but was cut off by a loud groan from her stomach. “Ohh... what did you make me do?” She whined, curling up as best she could around her tummy.

“Do you need to go lie down too? Shall I tuck ya in and tell you a bedtime story?” 

Yoko glared at him, but was too wiped out not to accept the arm he offered, and found herself leaning into his warm side as he walked her towards her room. 

She did feel better as she laid down, and made to pull her shorts off- even with the button undone, they were right now- but Kamina just sat down on the bed next to her instead of leaving. 

He cleared his throat. “So - once upon a time there was this super awesome guy named Kamina, and he and his lil bro were trying to bust outta this village, so they both dig down to find this crazy robot thing- hey - are you listening?”

“No- my stomach hurts.”

“Aww.” He put a warm hand on her belly and she couldn’t help but arch up into it with a hiss as he started to rub her firmly and it actually helped. 

“Stop it.” She mumbled, more out of habit than anything. 

“Aww, really?”

“...no.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “I hate to admit it but you’re actually being helpful for once.”

“I’m always super helpful. When am I not helpful?” He said, and got up on the bed so he was half-kneeling, half sitting on her legs - but he got a better angle to keep rubbing the knots in her guts away so she didn’t complain. 

Until he dragged his nails across her stretched and sensitive skin , catching her unaware and making her yelp. 

“Kamina!”

“That’s a nice noise.” he said, and did it again- and this time she couldn’t help the moan she made. 

She bit her lip and looked up at him- he was staring down at her with an intense, hungry look in his eyes- and he was shifting about in her lap restlessly with barely contained lust. 

She gave in, and ran her nails up his sides, and then down again, and then surged up to meet him as he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her.

They moved together frantically - he crawled up to box her in, then lie on top of her - shoving his hardening dick right against her and also squashing their stomachs together in a way that made her cry out with the delicious sparks of sensitivity it sent through her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to squeeze him closer, and fisted one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck as the other one went straight to his ass. He was just- so- thick- she ran an appreciative hand up his back, feeling the muscles working as she began to rock her hips up to meet his thrusts. 

He groaned and propped himself up on one arm to grab one of her breasts. “These have been tormenting me ever since you fell through the ceiling on us.” And then he abandoned all pretence and shoved his face into them, half-kissing her, half just squashing his face into them- and she didn’t miss the way his dick jolted as he rolled his hips against her. “Oh my God- Yoko- your tits! They’re enormous!”

“Oy- Kamina!” She tried to pull him off, a bit embarrassed, but he just looked up at her to check she was okay before tugging at the strings of her bikini. 

“You need a bigger one of these- they’re just falling out of it.” He bit at her underboob that was spilling out and she cried out- but pulled his head back down as soon as they’d gotten her bikini top off. To tell the truth- she liked how her boobs looked in the too-small bikini. Especially if it provoked this kind of reaction from Kamina, who was sucking on her nipple and looked so happy he might cry. She combed her fingers through his hair, and then pulled, hard, and was rewarded with another deep, desperate moan. 

His lips were chapped and his hands were rough and he moved against her entirely without finesse but oh- stars- it was good- he was warm and solid and forceful- a little too forceful as he grinned manically and squeezed her breasts- and she had to stop him entirely when he pressed on her clit too hard and it was painful- but he more than made up for it when he moved back down her and replaced his hands with his lips and tongue as he began to more gently stretch her out. 

He took his time with her- leaving off her clit again to lean up on one elbow and kiss over her stomach and back up her chest - until her scrabbling hands found purchase on the bandages around his waist and began to finally pull them off, and then hooked into his belt to help him off with that too. 

And then he was as naked as she was, sitting back on his heels looking kind of sheepish and a little vulnerable. She took pity on him, wrapping her hand around his dripping cock and giving it a few strokes before pulling him back down to where she wanted him. 

“Yoko...” he hesitated. 

“Shut up.” She said, and then cried out as he finally pushed in. 

There he was- she groaned as he wriggled about, before settling into something more of a rhythm that dragged beautifully against her insides and seemed to get him deeper inside of her with each thrust, jolting her full belly and making the fire in her burn even hotter. He braced himself on one hand and the other roamed back up and down her body and she let herself get lost in it- shutting her eyes and arching back as he palmed at her breast again, grunting and panting- and then she came with a yell all of a sudden as he pulled out and jerked himself to release all over her stomach. 

He flopped down next to her and rolled over to cuddle with her. 

She pushed him off, rubbing at the mess on her stomach half- heartedly. “Oy- clean up your mess, you lazy git.”

He grabbed a corner of the blanket and wiped most of it off, and then when he came back to cuddle she didn’t protest, not even when his head found its way back onto her chest. His hand found its way back to her belly and rubbed soothingly. She pet his soft hair. 

“Can I fuck your tits next time?” 

She snorted. “Oh, so there’s a next time already?” 

He lifted his head and gave her a hopeful smile.

“If you let me sit on your face.” 

“You can sit on my face any time, thunder thighs.” 

She considered kicking him for calling her names, but they were so cozy already... it could wait until morning. 

She felt herself drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I just love Kamina...


End file.
